Castrovalva
Commentary Commentary by Peter Davison (the Doctor), Janet Fielding (Tegan), Fiona Cumming (director), Christopher H. Bidmead (writer). Being Doctor Who Peter Davison discusses his casting and time as the fifth Doctor. Duration: 13'29" Directing Who: Fiona Cumming Fiona Cumming talks about directing Peter Davison's debut story. Duration: 11'19" The Crowded TARDIS By the end of Tom Baker's tenure, the TARDIS crew had grown from the usual one companion to three. This featurette examines the reasons behind this change of direction. Featuring actors Tom Baker, Peter Davison and Sarah Sutton, director John Black and script editor Christopher H. Bidmead. Narrated by George Williams. Produced by Paul Vanezis. Duration: 11'25" Blue Peter - Peter Davison Peter Davison interviewed on the popular children's magazine show. Duration: 9'15" Swap Shop - Peter Davison Noel Edmonds interviews Peter Davison, with questions phoned in from young viewers. Duration: 20'40" Deleted Scenes Two deleted scenes from the story. Duration: 1'24" Continuities and Trailers Continuity announcements and TV trailers for the story. Duration: 5'28" Theme Music Video A brand new remix of Peter Howell's version of the theme music for the series, exclusively remixed from the original multitrack master. Option to listen to the music in either stereo (default) or Dolby Digital 5.1 surround versions. Duration: 3'34" Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story. Duration: 5' 19" Isolated Music The option to listen to Paddy Kingsland's specially composed soundtrack on an isolated audio track. The Doctor Who Annual 1982 In the 1960s, 1970s and early 1980s the Doctor Who Annual was published every year in time for the Christmas market, and made an excellent stocking-filler! Now many of the annuals are collectors items. The Doctor Who Annual from 1982 is presented on this DVD in its entirety. Radio Times Billings Illustrtions, articles and listings for this story from the BBC magazine Radio Times in PDF format. BBC Enterprises Literature Selected literature produced by BBC Enterprises about Season 19 in PDF format. Production Subtitles Text commentary by Martin Wiggins providing cast details, script development and other information related to the production of this story. Easter Egg Doctor Who On Parade. From the main menu screen, press the left arrow button to highlight the Doctor Who logo in the top left corner and select it. Additional Special Features The Star Man An interview with title sequence designer Sid Sutton. Producer: Ed Stradling. Available on The Twin Dilemma. (6'05" | 4:3 | 2008) Category:Additional Special Features Category:Archive Footage Category:BBC Enterprises Literature Category:Blue Peter Category:Box Set Category:Commentary Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Directing Who Category:Director Profile Category:Doctor Who Annual Category:Documentary Category:Easter Egg Category:Fifth Doctor Category:Graphic Design Category:Interview Category:Isolated Score Category:Multi-Coloured Swap Shop Category:Music Category:New Beginnings Category:PDF Materials Category:Photo Gallery Category:Production Subtitles Category:Series History Category:Theme Music Category:Title Sequence Category:Trails and Continuities Category:Radio Times Category:Tom Baker Category:Christopher H. Bidmead Category:John Black Category:Fiona Cumming Category:Peter Davison Category:Noel Edmonds Category:Janet Fielding Category:Paddy Kingsland Category:Sarah Sutton Category:Paul Vanezis Category:Martin Wiggins Category:George Williams Category:TBC Category:Production Subtitles by Martin Wiggins Category:Commentary by Peter Davison Category:Commentary by Janet Fielding Category:Narrated by George Williams Category:Commentary by Fiona Cumming Category:Commentary by Christopher H. Bidmead Category:Isolated Score by Paddy Kingsland